Yu-Gi-Oh! Remix - Turn 10
Turn 10: The Spirits JOVI: I have to go home now! I just remember I have a schedule in my school this evening! Gotta hurry! ---- In the middle of my journey to go home, he saw Oscar’s Duel. ---- JOVI: Mmm? Isn’t that Oscar? Is he Dueling? Maybe I should watch his Duel. ---- OSCAR & A boy: DUEL!!!! ---- OSCAR: I’m first, draw! I summon Vorse Raider in Attack Mode and I Set a card, Turn End. ---- A boy: My turn, draw! I summon Panther Warrior in Attack Mode! ---- OSCAR: Trap Card, open! A Rival Appears! I Special Summon Battle Ox in Attack Mode! ---- A boy: Turn End. ---- OSCAR: My turn, draw! I activate Spell Card Soul Exchange! Now I can Tribute Summon using one of your monster, so I Tribute 2 monsters on my field and your Panther Warrior to summon Obelisk the Tormentor! I Direct Attack you! ---- JOVI: (Is he crazy?! I felt such pain when Slifer attacked my Neos! What will happen if the God attacks a player directly?! I must stop him!) Stop! ---- OSCAR: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?! ---- JOVI: Huaaaaaaaa!!!!!! (I was right! That pain......) ---- OSCAR: What were you doing? Why did you block Obelisk’s attack? ---- JOVI: Because....you could kill him....if Obelisk’s attack.....went through...... ---- OSCAR: Huh? ---- JOVI: Maybe.....you can’t.....understand....it....unless....you feel.....it...by yourself.....I gotta go. ---- OSCAR: ???? ---- In home.... ---- JOVI: So Oscar has the last God card? Never thought of it. This God card...., could bring disasters to the world if they fall onto wrong hands. Maybe I should put it in my Deck. ---- NEOS: If you want, then don’t put it with Elemental Heroes. ---- JOVI: Why not? ---- NEOS: I don’t know. We, Elemental Heroes, feel something weird if we are close to the Gods. ---- JOVI: Oh, yeah, there’s something I want to ask you. How could you talk to me? ---- NEOS: Maybe you should ask him too. ---- JOVI: ?! ---- DARK MAGICIAN: Yes. We are your Duel Spirits. That’s because your bond with your cards. Any Duelist with a strong bond to their cards should have at least one Duel Spirit. ---- JOVI: Awesome! ---- NEOS: Harder battles are waiting for you. You should use your God. Make a new Deck without us, es. ---- JOVI: But.... ---- NEOS: That’s fine. We know you would need God’s power to beat them all. But we can’t help you if you use God. ---- JOVI: I’m sorry, Neos. Dark Magician, I’m counting on you! ---- DARK MAGICIAN: Yeah! ---- 1 hour later..... ---- JOVI: It’s finished! Now I will go to school to attend the party. ---- NEOS: Hey, have you known where the final place is? ---- JOVI: I dunno. Let’s place the Puzzle Cards in their positions. ---- NEOS: There? In the stadium? ---- JOVI: Uh-uh. But Pegasus said we have to be there before 7 p.m. We still have plenty of time left. And that place is not too far from my school. ---- DARK MAGICIAN: Hey, you go there just to meet her, right? ---- JOVI: How do you know? ---- DARK MAGICIAN: I’ve known you since you knew this game for the first time, about 5 years ago. I have known about you so much. Let’s go or she will get angry. ---- JOVI: Let’s Go!!! ---- Category:Chapters